Together We Can
by SmileySky94
Summary: Riven tells Musa how he feels about her and vice-versa. But Riven also has a surprise for her, but what is it? A Musa/Riven one shot. Please Read and Review.


Hi everyone, its Smileystar. It's been a while. Just so everyone knows I will be updating my other story "So it turns out", very soon. I'm quite busy at the moment, but I'm trying. So far I only have some time to write this one shot about Musa and Riven. I hope everyone likes it.

The girls were all getting ready to go to the ball that Stella was throwing in solaria. Actually her parents were throwing it and many of the realms were invited to go. Musa was standing in front of the mirror. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue gown with thin straps and the gown almost reached the floor. She left her long black hair down. Riven would be her date to the ball. She and Riven had been a couple for about 2 ½ years now. At first he had been a little grumpy but pretty soon after that he had begun to open up. He wasn't the same grouchy Riven that he was back then. Well, not entirely. Musa laughed at herself. She had graduated from Alfea a few months ago but she and her friends still kept in touch. In fact they called each other a few times a week and visited each other a lot. The same had happened with her and Riven. They continued t call and see each other almost all the time. Tonight she was going to the ball with Stella and the girls and Riven would be meeting her there with the rest of the guys. She looked at herself one last time before heading out the door to meet the girls.

"Stella, the palace looks beautiful!" Bloom exclaimed, as she looked around. There ere guests from everywhere in the ball room. From eraklyon, the binary galaxy, the fifth moon of marigold, Andros (which was the realm of Layla's **fiancé**) and many more. Musa looked around for Riven but there was no sign of him, or of the other guys. What could be taking them so long? The rest of the girls were thinking the same.

"Thanks, I gave some ideas on how to decorate it, my mom also helped a lot", Stella said.

"Hey, there's Timmy", Tecna says, sure enough along with Timmy were the rest of the guys. Musa looked at Riven, who by the way had looked very handsome and was wearing a suit. He caught her sight and gave her a slight smile. Musa felt her self blush a bit and smile back as they walked over to the guys.

"Hey Riven", she said when she reached him. They hugged each other tightly and Riven kissed her cheek.

"Hey Musa, you look nice", Musa smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"You look quite handsome yourself", she said back smiling and taking his arm.

"So do you want to dance?" she asked him.

"You know I'm not really a good dancer", he said looking down. She took his hand anyway and smiled.

"That's okay, I'll teach you". The song they were going to dance to was a slow one, so it would be easier. She had just realized that all her other friends were all ready dancing with their guy. She pulled him onto the dance floor, and showed him how to move his feet. Pretty soon when he got the hang of it, she leaned her head against his chest and he didn't seem to mind at all. They moved smoothly around the dance floor. After the song was over and Musa was going to get something fro them to drink, Riven held her by the arm gently.

"Musa wait, can you come out onto the garden with me for a while?" he asked. Musa was confused but agreed anyway. Once they were out on the garden, which looked truly beautiful, Riven and Musa sat on a bench.

"Musa you know I'm proud of you, I mean you graduated from alfea, your powers are pretty impressive, and you and the girls have been through a lot, but you've known how to deal with the situations you've faced and solve them, you're a great person". Musa smiled.

"Riven that is so sweet of you to say. I'm glad to know that you're proud of me, and well, I'm proud of you too. I mean, you're a great hero, you're really talented when it comes to leva bike racing. And well, I'm really proud of you too. She said smiling at him. He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. Musa blushed and put a hand on his cheek. He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Musa kissed him back. After about a minute, they parted.

"That also means a lot to me, knowing that you're proud of me. We're proud of each other", he said. Musa smiled.

"We've both always been there for each other; you also helped on some of the situations that the girls and I encountered at alfea", Musa said _remembering the time that Riven and the guys had accompanied them to shadow hunt in search for Bloom. When the girls and guys were saying good bye to each other, for the girls were going into a deeper part of shadow haunt to look for Bloom while the guys would stay behind and meet up with them later. Riven hugged Musa tightly, and he told her that he needed her. Musa had been a bit surprised but none the less, hugged him back tightly also. She felt the same way about him._

_(End of Flashback)_

"You've been there when I've felt down, when I've acted grumpy and didn't want to talk, but you encouraged me. You said you'd always be there to listen, and that helped me open up", he said standing up. Musa smiled at him as she stood up to, thinking that they were going back inside. When Musa turned around without taking a step forward, Riven put a hand on her shoulder,

"Musa, wait, there's one more thing", he said.

"What is it Riven?" she asked. Riven motioned for her to sit back down, so she did. Riven got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his pocket, Musa gasped quietly.

"Musa", he said while opening the box to reveal o beautiful diamond ring,

"Musa, you're a great person, you make me feel so proud, you've helped me become the person who I am today. Will you marry me?" Musa stared at the ring and then looked up at Riven and smiled. Suddenly when Riven asked the question, all the lights in garden turned on, the fountain turned on. All the lights in the garden turned on and it looked more beautiful then anything Musa had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, Riven, it's beautiful, I mean, yes…yes I'll marry you!!" Riven smiled as he put the ring on her finger. Musa threw her arms around him and he lifted her up and spun her around.

"I love you Musa". He said when he put her back down.

"I love you too Riven", she said back to him. She knew that when they gave her friends and everyone the news, they would all start screaming of excitement (especially the girls), she chuckled. But all that truly mattered now, was the love that she and Riven shared, what mattered was that they loved each other.

Like I said, I hope that you all like this one shot of Riven and Musa. It's not too long, but I really hope it's good. Please review. God bless you and take care,

XOXO

Smileystar : )


End file.
